This invention relates to a color demodulating apparatus for PAL type color television receivers.
As is generally known, in the PAL system, the modulating axis for one of the two color signals, for the example the R-Y signal, is sent with the phase reversed 180.degree. for each horizontal scanning period (referred to below as 1 H). One method which has been considered for the demodulation of such color signals at the correct polarity has been to control the local subcarrier oscillator using the output passing through a switch which changes the phase information of the scanning line with each 1 H. In past designs, however, the local subcarrier oscillator has been for demodulation of the R-Y signal and it has been necessary to provide another local subcarrier oscillator to demodulate the B-Y signal. This invention eliminates this shortcoming by offering a circuit which not only allows acquisition of the correct polarity R-Y signal but also the correct polarity B-Y signal via a single local subcarrier oscillator.